dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Battle 5: Kulcitana VS Jupiter
What will happen when two princesses meet up in a battle to the death? The lance-wielding Kulcitana versus the Princess of Twilight, Jupiter! Pre-Battle Statistics Kulcitana Strength- 7/10 Speed- 9/10 Durability- 8/10 Intelligence- 8/10 Skill- 10/10 Jupiter Strength- 8/10 Speed- 9/10 Durability- 10/10 Intelligence- 8/10 Skill- 8/10 The Battle Location: Battlefield Time: 4:00 PM Prep Time: None Kulcitana was on the battlefield leading her troops into battle against her kingdom's sworn enemy. As the 2 armies clashed, Jupiter left the Twilight Zone and appeared some distance from the raging battle. After she was hit by a stray attack from one of the cannons, Jupiter became angry and she flew between the 2 sides and used Twilos's Meteor to destroy most of both entire armies before using Twilight Lasers to blast the few survivors into nothingness. Kulcitana saw this strange new enemy killing her troops and summoned all 100 of her lances, and they came drifting into the sky from different areas. Jupiter saw this and said "What the Hell"? Then the lances began to fly towards Jupiter, who created Twilos's Shield around herself and deflected all of them before Kulcitana teleported in front of her and said "Who the Hell do you think you are"!? "I'm going to make your sorry ass pay for killing my soldiers"! Then Jupiter lowered her shield and said "You're so pitiful, I'll end this quickly". Then Kulcitana sneered and said "We'll just see about that bitch"! Then Jupiter growled and she gained a light purple glow as she said "You really think you have a chance against me"? Then Kulcitana put her right hand in the air and lowered it before pointing it at Jupiter and saying "Archers"! Suddenly, thousands of archers began to rain arrows down on Jupiter, who created another shield around herself and blocked every arrow as Kulcitana dashed forward with one of her lances in hand! Then, just as Kulcitana took her swipe, Jupiter lowered her shield and blocked her attack with a blade made from solid twilight and said "You'll need your army if you want to even survive 5 minutes against me". Then Kulcitana growled and said "I won't need their help to destroy you"! Then Jupiter said "Hmph, is that so"? Then Jupiter suddenly teleported away from Kulcitana and then appeared behind her and said "Are you scared"? Kulcitana took another swipe, but Jupiter was just a purple mist drifting through her attacks before appearing beside her and saying "You should be" before turning into the mist again to dodge her angry swipes from her lance as the other 99 all floated around the air. Jupiter than appeared in front of Kulcitana again, who yelled at her "Stop dodging and fight me already"! Then Jupiter's eyes glowed a faint purple as she summoned two blades made from solid twilight and said "Very well, as you wish". PRINCESS BATTLE! TRY NOT TO CHIP ANY NAILS NOW! Kulcitana launched 2 of her lances at Jupiter, who dodged them both and then said "Amateur". Then the lances turned around and flew back towards Jupiter, who saw them and swung both blades at them, slicing both lances down the middle and destroying them with just flicks of her wrist before turning back to Kulcitana and glaring at her. Then Kulcitana began to float into the air with telekinesis and she said "Let's see you dodge this"! Then she sent a storm of lances flying towards Jupiter, who created a shield around herself. As the lances harmlessly bounced off her shield, Jupiter suddenly began to run inside the sphere and caused it to start rolling like a bowling ball towards Kulcitana! Kulcitana narrowly dodged the attack and turned her storm of lances towards Jupiter again. This time, Jupiter began to radiate twilight energy and she used it to blast the storm of lances and destroy a good portion of them before using her shield as a bowling ball again to simply bulldoze over the remaining ones as she leaped out of her shield and stabbed one of her blades deep into Kulcitana's chest! Kulcitana was hurt by this attack, Jupiter then leaped away from her and landed on her feet before saying "You are no match for the Princess of Twilight". Then Kulcitana began to glow as she fell to her knees and began to groan in pain from her wounds. Then, after a few moments of silence, Kulcitana suddenly spoke, she said "You think I'm going to let the deaths of my soldiers be in vain"? "What a stupid & arrogant presumption to make, even for a princess". Then Kulcitana suddenly gained a dark blue glow as her baby blue eyes turned crimson and gained purple rings around the pupils. Then Kulcitana summoned a gigantic lance that had thousands of small runes on it, it was glowing with yellow energy as well. Jupiter than look at her 2 bracelets she wore, formerly her mother's, and activated them. Jupiter than gained a slightly darker purple aura around her before she said "I'll see how well you stack up to 50% of my power". Then Kulcitana suddenly was behind Jupiter, impaling her in the back with the huge lance before blasting her forward with a huge blast of a mysterious yellow energy. Jupiter was blasted forward and through entire mountain ranges before she finally caught herself, only to be caught with a sudden roundhouse kick to the chin from Kulcitana when she simply appeared in front of her. Jupiter was knocked into the air, where Kulcitana followed after her and hit her with a barrage of attacks that consisted on over 10,000 attacks in less than a millisecond before she blasted her down to the ground with another giant blast of the mysterious yellow energy. Jupiter crashed into the ground, leaving a huge crater. Kulcitana was soon there however, with her hands on her hips, looking down at Jupiter, before saying "Who's pitiful now"? Suddenly, a giant hand made from solid twilight reached out of the crater and grabbed Kulcitana in a crushing grip! Then Jupiter climbed out, bleeding, as her glow turned an even darker shade of purple, it was almost black. Then Jupiter said in a demonic voice "You have no idea who you're fucking with, bitch". Then Jupiter had the hand slam Kulcitana on the ground before having it form a fist and slam it down on her afterwards. Then Jupiter grew a third arm out of her body made from solid twilight and it grabbed Kulcitana by the throat and choked her as she was suspended in the air while Jupiter walked over to her and slapped her across the face. Then Jupiter blasted her through the stomach with a laser made of solid twilight, burning her insides and then impaling them, before she kicked her off the blade created from the laser released her from her third arm's grip. Kulcitana barely managed to stand up, but she launched another giant blast of the mysterious yellow energy at Jupiter, who created a cloak of twilight around herself and flipped it as the blast hit her, causing it to reflect itself backwards at Kulcitana! Kulcitana was hit by her own blast of energy and took some more damage, she fell to her knees from being as weakened as she was. As Jupiter walked over to her, Kulcitana said "You may think of me being weak, but I care not what others say about me". Then Kulcitana stood up as she glowed with a bright red aura that then turned bright white! Kulcitana's wounds healed in an instant as she summoned her lance again. But this time, it grew 2 wing-like edges on the side of the tip as well as becoming about another foot longer than before. Jupiter stopped walking towards her and said "It seems that you've reached your pinnacle". Then Kulcitana suddenly fired countless laser all made from the mysterious yellow energy at Jupiter, who used her shield to block the lasers. However, Kulcitana was prepared for that this time, she dashed towards Jupiter as she fired the lasers and took a swipe at the shield before any of the lasers reached it, she was faster than even her own attacks now. Kulcitana broke the shield open and all of the lasers blasted Jupiter and knocked her backwards as Kulcitana flew towards her and then swiped her into the ground. Kulcitana then created a liquid form of the yellow energy and sent it pouring inside the crater, where it began to erupt from in giant explosions of energy with Jupiter trapped inside! Once the explosions stopped, Kulcitana turned her back and said "Never had a chance". However, as the explosions subsided, Kulcitana heard more explosion-like noises coming from the crater. She turned and saw purple mist drifting out of the crater. The mist made the shape of a gigantic person in the sky as Jupiter's voice was heard saying "You are powerful Mortal". "But you are NOTHING compared to the power of a Goddess". Then Jupiter suddenly materialized into a giant version of herself that towered over Kulcitana! Kulcitana looked up at Jupiter and said "So you're still alive, huh"? Then Kulcitana flew up towards Jupiter and tried to stab her with her lance. But Jupiter caught her lance with her giant right hand and then flicked Kulcitana off her lance before crushing it into dust with her right hand. Then Jupiter walked over to the badly injured Kulcitana and said "Beg for mercy, for I may still grant it". Kulcitana stood up defiantly and yelled at her "NO"! "I will NOT kneel to a murderer like you"! Then Jupiter raised her left foot and said "Then prepare to be destroyed, Mortal". Jupiter than slammed her left foot down on Kulcitana, who managed to hold her massive foot above her head using her telekinesis and both arms in unison. Kulcitana then gained a large burst of energy as she used telekinesis to push Jupiter's foot and throw her off-balance. Then, Kulcitana blasted her other leg with the mysterious yellow energy and knocked Jupiter down on her backside. Then Kulcitana nearly fell over, her energy was nearly spent. Jupiter than returned to her normal size. Jupiter then got back on her feet and summoned an axe made of solid twilight before saying "I think this has gone on long enough now Mortal, prepare to die". Then Jupiter threw the axe at Kulcitana like a tomahawk, but Kulcitana dodged to the side and seemed to still have a little bit of fight left in her as she said "This'll end whenever I have nothing left to give". Then she created a gigantic ball of the mysterious yellow energy and it quickly grew to the size of entire cities and then continents as she levitated it into the sky and eclipsed the sun with it as it became roughly as big as the moon! Jupiter looked up at the giant ball of murder and crossed her arms as her aura turned pitch black and she said "Feel special Mortal, you'll witness my full power before you die". Then Jupiter raised her right arm and twilight began to crackle through the area like a thunderstorm as holes began to open in the fabric of reality! Kulcitana looked around in shock at what was going on and said "What the Hell is going on here now"? Then, giant octopus-like tentacles began to reach out of the holes in reality and they all caught the giant murder ball as it was crashing down and held it in the sky! As this was happening, Jupiter drifted over to Kulcitana and smacked her in the stomach, forcing her to kneel to her before Jupiter kicked her in the side of head and knocked her through an entire city and into the countryside. Jupiter then took her relaxed stance once again, crossing her arms as Kulcitana struggled to her feet and took one last shot at Jupiter with a mysterious yellow energy-infused punch that hit Jupiter square in the chest and actually made blood leak from her chest. However, Jupiter than had 2 more arms come out of her body, both made from solid twilight, and they both grabbed the nearly-defenseless Kulcitana and held her arms still and then lifted her into the air as Jupiter said "Why don't you hit me with your best shot Mortal"? "Give me something to think about, would ya"? Then the tentacles were suddenly incinerated as the giant ball of murder came crashing down towards Jupiter and Kulcitana! While the arms held Kulcitana still, Jupiter herself cocked her right arm back like a shotgun and then said "Twilos's Shotgun" before throwing her hand forward and a large concussive blast of twilight flew out of her hand and blasted the giant ball, slowing it down, but not stopping it. Jupiter than said "Twilos's Ice" and a sheet of ice reached into the sky and froze the giant ball of death in the air, but it was slowly breaking free. Jupiter then said "Twilos's Coffin" and a massive hand made of twilight grabbed the giant ball of energy as the ice melted. Then Jupiter glared at Kulcitana and said "Now is your last chance to bow before me and be spared". Then the hands released Kulcitana and she fell on her knees in front of Jupiter. Then Jupiter said "So you'll bow before me after all"? Kulcitana stood up in defiance and spit on the ground before she took one more punch at Jupiter, but Jupiter foresaw this and caught her hand with a purple rune that made her begin to float as Jupiter said "I offered you your chance for survival, now you will face destruction". Then Jupiter moved her left hand towards the ball of energy and Kulcitana was thrown towards her own ball of energy as she reverted back to her base form. As Kulcitana was soaring towards her own attack, Jupiter suddenly created a huge ball of twilight energy that eclipsed Kulcitana's ball of energy by roughly 50,000 over! Then Jupiter said "Bonn voyage" and launched her giant ball of twilight at Kulcitana, who was blasted by it and then slammed into her own ball of energy, pushing both of them until they crashed into the sun and exploded! KO! (More like OVERKILL TBH) Category:Random Battles Category:Fights